


Coffee's For Closers (Frerard)

by majesticdragonair



Series: Married! Frerard Oneshots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Early Mornings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Gerard runs out of coffee in the morning. Frank worked night shift and is driving home. Frank is also a good husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is obviously from fall out boy, i was very uncreative i know shush. i haven't updated this series often but i have a great idea for the next one dw

Gerard was always grumpy in the morning when they had run out of coffee. He liked to wake up and pour himself a cup without any interruptions, such as having none. Today was one of the days where he walked out and noticed that Frank had taken the last of the coffee the previous night.

Gerard sighed angrily and got out some apple juice they had, the one Frank usually had, or forced Gerard to when he wanted some alcohol. He contemplated going out to buy some coffee, but he was too tired and it was too early.

He also thought of calling Frank and asking if he could drop by the store on his way home, but that would be a shitty thing to do. Frank had worked all night at his job at the local diner, and since it was near their home, they got a fair amount of costumers in the early mornings like truck drivers passing through with a deadline for their shipment.

So Gerard sat at the kitchen table, just sipping the juice and not snapping out of his cranky mood. He knew he might give Frank attitude when he got home but it slipped his mind. A Gerard without coffee is not a Gerard you wish to cross.

He had just stood up and placed his now empty glass in the sink when the sound of keys faintly jiggling hit his eardrums, and the front door opened, out of sight from Gerard. He sighed and sat down at the table, the chair squeaking loudly.

“You up, baby?” Frank called out, taking off his jacket and placing it over the couch for the time being. He walked into the kitchen, holding two cups of coffee from the diner. Gerard perked up, causing Frank to grin happily and place Gerard’s in front of him.

“I noticed before I left last night that we were out, so I got you one this morning,” he explained, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Gerard. They both took a sip, before Gerard leaned over and heavily kissed his husband, open mouthed with no tongue. Frank kissed back.

“Frankie holy shit,” Gerard said when he pulled back, smiling. “Thank you.

“Anything for you,” Frank grinned, taking another sip of his coffee as they sat in comfortable silence, the sun slowly rising behind them from the kitchen window.


End file.
